


Does He Love Me?

by lee_fezzik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fake Dating, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_fezzik/pseuds/lee_fezzik
Summary: Tanaka want's to see if Kiyoko will care if he is in a relationship with someone. So he asks one of his best friends Ennoshita to "date" him. One thing leads to another and...this is inspired by @tapidoodles-fanart & @ou.blaire-song both on tiktok
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. I Need Some Help...

“Ennoshita! Wait! Noshita!” Tanaka yelled, running towards Ennoshita who had stopped walking by now. “Yes?” Ennoshita asked once Tanaka had caught up to him. “I need to ask you something. Will you date me?” Tanaka was hunched over catching his breath. “W-WHAT?!” Ennoshita asked as his face heated up. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Tanaka asked again, looking up this time. “Explain what you are trying to say before I hit you!” by this point Ennoshita was bright red partly because he was mad and partly because he had never thought that one of his closest friends would confess to him. 

“Yeah! Yes! That would probably be best! Ok so! Please go out with me. So I can see if Kiyoko will care that I’m “taken” or whatever. You down?” Tanaka asks standing up straight now. “You know what. Fine. Fine. I’ll do it. BUT only because it’ll give that poor girl a little break from you and your fuckery.” Ennoshita said, crossing his arms and looking away. Tanaka engulfed the other boy in a hug. “Thank you! I will be the best fake boyfriend you can ask for!” Tanaka’s voice was muffled by Ennoshita’s shoulder. “Yeah yeah whatever.” the blushing boy replied while hugging Tanaka back. “Ok come on!” Tanaka said letting go of Ennoshita then taking his hand and running to their school. 

“Tanaka? Why are we here?” Ennoshita asked at the top of the hill behind their school. “I want it to look like a real confession.” Tanaka replied, taking Ennoshita’s hands. “Ok so like you already said yes. So I was thinking that instead of confessing we could talk about what we can and can’t do? Or like how long we will do this?” Tanaka said. “Well. We can hug, hold hands, call each other pet names, compliment each other, go on dates and you know just do normal couple things.” Ennoshita said looking away. “What about kissing? Can we kiss?” Tanaka had asking a very real question that doesn’t mean Ennoshita knows how to respond. “I mean...Yeah I guess. That’s something a real couple would do.” Ennoshita looked back at Tanaka who had wide eyes. “What?! You’re the one who asked!!!” Ennoshita was bright red again. “Yeah. I know.” Tanaka said, looking at Ennoshita’s lips. “If you’re gonna kiss me just do it!” the blushing boy said a little too loud, causing the other boy to look back up at him. 

In one fluid motion Tanaka kissed Ennoshita. This just enhanced the already every prominent blush on Ennoshita’s face. After a few seconds Tanaka broke the kiss. “What the fuck?! I didn’t think you actually would!” Ennoshita exclambed. “I heard someone coming. Sorry.” Tanaka was starting to grow red as he thought about what he just did. Ennoshita just burst into laughter. “W-what was I bad at it or something?!” Tanaka asked, looking down at the other boy. “No! No! Just the look on your face is priceless!” Ennoshita replied, doubled over. “I couldn’t have been that funny!” Tanaka was now passed being embarrassed. “Come on lover-boy let’s get to class.” Ennoshita said, whipping away his tears. “Y-yeah.” 

At lunch, the two boys are sitting in a patch of grass close to the gym. “So how long are we going to do this?” Ennoshita asked while laying in Tanaka’s lap. “I was thinking about 6 months. I mean we need to make it believable.” Tanaka answered, looking down at the boy in his lap. “Sounds good.” Ennoshita looked up and kissed the tip of the other boy's nose. “Don’t be a loser actually kiss me!” Tanaka teased, “You do it first.” Ennoshita wasn’t expecting this fake dating this to feel so natural. I mean they are kissing and acting all lovey dovey and it feels natural! Like they have been doing this forever. Tanaka leaned down and kissed him. “Another.” Ennoshita demanded. Tanaka just rolled his eyes and kissed him again. This leaves a small smile on both of their faces. “You’re pretty.” Tanaka said while squishing the boy in his lap's cheeks. 

At practice after school. Nishinoya, Narita, and Kinoshita had realized that something was up with the other two. “Something is up.” Narita said to the others. “I know but what?” Kinoshita responded. The three whispered to each other in a corner of the gym. “Hey what are you guys talking about?” Sugawara asked, walking towards them. “Does Tanaka and Ennoshita seem off to you?” Noya asked looking up at the third year. “Actually yeah.” Suga replied looking at the two in question. “Tanaka hasn’t been simping over Kiyoko as much as normal.” Suga answered looking back at the second years. “Yeah but why? That also doesn’t explain why Ennoshita is acting weird.” Narita added. “That’s true. Maybe their dating.” The third year said chuckling. “MAYBE THEIR DATING!!!” Noya yelled, making the whole team look at him. The other three’s faces went pale. “Do you really think?!” Kinoshita asked Suga. “No! No! They're just friends. Right?” Suga had a confused expression on his face. “But that would explain why Ennoshita seems off and why Tanaka seems so normal!” Noya exclaimed. 

“OH MY GOD THEIR DATING!!!” This time Suga yelled, making everyone look at the four again. “SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Noya whisper yelled back. “I mean oh my god their dating!” Suga shittly whispered. “They have to be! That's the only explanation!” Narita whispered back. “Oh my god!” the four yelled at the same time. This caused Daichi and Asahi to walk over to them. “What are you all yelling about?” Daichi asked, putting his arm around Suga and kissing him. “Tanaka and Ennoshita. Do they seem off to you guys?” Narita asked as Noya walked over and hugged Asahi. “Now that you mention it yeah.” Daichi replied. “We think they're dating!” Noya said to Asahi. The other two third years looked at each other with an astonished look.

The 6 asked the rest of the team. And by the end of practice everyone was staring at Tanaka and Ennoshita. “Do you think they know?” Ennoshita asked Tanaka as everyone was staring at them. “Unless there is a ghost behind us. Yes they know.” Tanaka whispered back. “Do they think we can’t see them?” Ennoshita looked at Tanaka. “I have know idea...I guess if their going to watch might as well give them a show?” Tanaka replied, pulling Ennoshita into a hug and then kissing him. “That should clarify things for them.” Tanaka whispered with a small smile. “Y-yep. Yes. y-yeah.” Ennoshita’s face was bright red again. “Hahah you’re so cute when you blush.” Tanaka kissed Ennoshita again. This was repaid by Ennoshita lightly hitting his chest. 

Tanaka burst out laughing at how adorable Ennoshita looked. “Oh you think this is funny?!” Ennoshita yelled. “I mean yeah!” Tanaka said through laughs. “Oh really!!!” Ennoshita asked while trying not to laugh. “YESSSS!!! I MEAN YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!!!” Tanaka was crying at this point. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!!” Ennoshita was growing redder by the second. “YOU’RE GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!!!” Tanaka yelled, running out of the gym. “YOU LITTLE SHIT GET BACK HERE!!!” Ennoshita ran out of the gym after him. The two forgetting about the team completely. 

“Well I think that answers it!” Suga said as he started to clean up. “Holy shit Tanaka is in a relationship!” Tsukishima said as everyone started cleaning up. “I know who would have thought!” Daichi added. “And Ennoshita!” Yachi said. “Wow! Just wow!” Kiyoko picked up a ball and threw it to Asahi. “That's a turn of events.” Noya said getting out a broom. “I mean at least they look happy.” Kinoshita blurted out. “I wonder how long they have been together?” Yam’s asked. “Me and Hinata saw them kissing at lunch?” Kageyama said, taking the net down. “AND YOU TWO DIDN’T THINK OF TELLING US?!?!?!?” Suga yelled. “We didn’t think it was important Suga-San! It’s also not our place to tell you something like that!” Hinata yelled back. “He has a point Suga.” Daichi said putting away some more balls. The team talked about this for the rest of the time they cleaned up the gym. 

Meanwhile with Tanaka and Ennoshita. The two are laying in the grass next to each other. “You think they bought it?” Ennoshita asked out of breath. “Yeah.” Tanaka replied, sitting up. “I mean we did kiss twice. I don’t think even Kag’s is that dumb.” Tanaka said looking up at the sky. “Him and Hinata saw us at lunch.” Ennoshita responded, sitting up and putting his head on Tanaka’s shoulder. “That’s why you told me to kiss you then?” Tanaka asked, wrapping his arm around Ennoshita’s waist. “Yeah. Did you not see them?” Ennoshita answered looking up. “No. I just thought you wanted me to kiss you.” Tanaka looked down at Ennoshita. “They are looking at us.” Ennoshita replied. “I know.” Tanaka said with a smile. “What do you want me to kiss you or something?” Tanaka asked. “I was thinking more we should going and helping them clean up. But you can hold my hand.” Ennoshita said while standing up, “Ok.” Tanaka replied with a smile as he stood up and took Ennoshita’s hand. 

“Welcome back love birds! We finished cleaning up!” Suga yelled walking out of the club room. “Yeah sorry about that!” Tanaka yelled back. “It’s fine just lock up the club room when you’re done!” Daichi yelled, appearing behind Suga and throwing Tanaka the keys. “Will do!” Ennoshita yelled back. Everyone had left except Tanaka and Ennoshita. “Today was successful.” Ennoshita said as Tanaka locked the club room door. “Yep!” Tanaka answered, taking Ennoshita’s hand in his. “You know that we are the only two here right?” Ennoshita asked. “Yeah and?” Tanaka looked at him with a puzzled look. “Oh nothing. Let’s just go home.” Ennoshita replied as him and Tanaka walked down the stairs then out of the school gates.

“Hey Tanaka.” 

“Yeah?”

“Today was fun.”

“I thought so too.” Tanaka replied, kissing Ennoshita’s forehead.


	2. Good Little Boy <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka get's into a fight over Ennoshita. Also a kiss a little different from the others.
> 
> Inspo tapidoodles-art & ou.blaire-song both on tiktok

It’s now the second week of this “dating” thing the two boys were doing. They have a training camp. This means they have no brakes from their “dating” thing for about a week and god did they not think this through. 

“Tanaka wake up!” Ennoshita whispered while hitting Tanaka lightly. The two had slept over at Tanaka’s house because it’s closer to the school. “10 more minutes…” Tanaka rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. “Tanaka!” Ennoshita somewhat yelled while hitting Tanaka with a pillow. “I’m up! I’m up!” Tanaka sat up and yawned. “Good, we have to go in 30.” Ennoshita said trying to stand up but then being pulled back down by Tanaka. This caused Ennoshita to yelp. “5 more minutes?” Tanaka asked while wrapping his arms around Ennoshita’s waist and pulling him closer to his chest. “But-” Ennoshita was about to protest until he felt how warm Tanaka was and how nice it felt being in his arms. “Ok. But only 5!” Ennoshita mumbled into Tanaka's chest. 

About 5 minutes later Tanaka got up trying not to disturb the sleeping boy next to him. “I will be back my love.” Tanaka lovingly whispered, kissing Ennoshita’s head. “Well, well, well looks like you aren’t always an asshole to everyone.” Saeko, Tanaka’s older sister, said leaning in the doorway. “Shhhhh you might wake him up! And yes believe it or not I’m an amazing boyfriend!” Tanaka angrily whispered while walking to the kitchen and starting to make him and Ennoshita some food. “Well it’s good you’re happy. Anyways I’m going to be gone when you get back so sayonara little bro!” Saeko said while she grabbed her keys and closed the door. As Tanaka was getting some plates out of a cabinet he heard Saeko’s car start up and couldn’t help but remember his childhood.

When this mom always left for work while Saeko was making him and her breakfast. I mean Saeko raised him more than his own mother did. He didn’t blame his mom though. She was working 3 jobs just to support them. She didn’t have time to also take care of him so that roll fell on Saeko. While he was reliving old memories he hadn’t noticed the person walking up behind him. “Tanaka? What’s up?” Ennoshita said, hugging Tanaka from behind. “Hm? Oh nothing just thinking.” Tanaka said, putting the plates down then turning off the stove top. He got everything plated as Ennoshita took a seat at the dining room table. Once Ennoshita looked up at Tanaka he saw tears rolling down Tanaka’s cheeks. “Are you ok?!” Ennoshita asked standing up and hugging Tanaka. “Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” The crying boy asked while hugging the other one back. “You’re crying…” Ennoshita responded, cupping Tanaka’s face and wiping his tears. “Oh I didn’t even realize.” Tanaka answered looking down at the other boy. “Are you sure you’re ok?” Ennoshita asked again. “Yes I’m sure I was just thinking about being a kid that’s all.” Tanaka kissed Ennoshita’s forehead then sat down. 

The two finished up at Tanaka’s house then walked to Karasuno High. “Good to see the love birds made it!” Suga yelled waiting outside of the bus. “Shut up! We aren’t even that late!” Tanaka yelled back. “Yeah! Yeah! Well hurry up or we will leave without you!” Suga yelled getting onto the bus. “You heard the man we better hurry!” Ennoshita said, pulling the wing spiker with him. 

Once the two got on the bus they sat in the back with Ennoshita taking the seat closest to the window and Tanaka taking the seat next to him. For the rest of the drive the two switched who slept on who. Once they got to the training camp it was like normal training camps for most of the week till one night in one of the gyms Tanaka heard someone talking shit about Ennoshita. As Tanaka does, he went in there to do something. When he got in he saw that they weren’t even doing the polite thing of talking shit behind his back. They said this shit to his face. At this point Tanaka was fuming. Like how the hell would he let someone talk to Ennoshita like that. Spoiler alert he didn’t. 

So Tanaka walked up to him and through him across the gym. “What the hell man!!!” The asshole in question said. Tanaka didn’t even answer all he did was punch him. This whole thing ended in both boys being bloody and brushed as three couches had to pry Tanaka off the other kid. Tanaka ended up getting punished. He had to clean up the gym and help the managers with dishes for the rest of the week. Tanaka wasn’t mad, he didn’t even care about that. All he wanted was to make sure Ennoshita was ok. 

“Hey there lover-boy.” Ennoshita said, walking up to Tanaka. “Hey.” Tanaka answered, still cleaning the floor. “Tanaka look at me.” Ennoshita’s eyes went wide when he saw how puffy and red Tanaka’s face was. He had a black eye on his right side, his lip was swollen, and he had a few pieces of medial tape on the bridge of his nose. “Oh my god. Ryū…” Ennoshita cupped Tanaka’s face and kissed his left check. “Don’t be a coward now Chikara.” Tanaka said before kissing Ennoshita with a small smile. “I’m sorry Ryū. You only got into this mess because of me.” Ennoshita was about to cry. He felt so goddamn guilty that Tanaka had gotten into this fight because he couldn’t even stand you for himself. “Shhhhh...it’s not your fault. I was the one who fought him. Not you.” Tanaka had pulled Ennoshita into a hug and was playing with his hair. 

“TANAKA BRO YOU IN HERE!!!!” Noya yelled running to the gym. “Yeah what’s up?” Tanaka asked not letting go of the boy in his arms. “I just wanted to know if you were ok!” Noya had yelled again. One thing you will come to learn about Noya is that this boy is never quiet. “I’m good.” Tanaka responded. “Ok well good...I will leave you two to it I guess.” Noya just backed out of the gym then ran to tell Asahi, Daichi, Suga, and who are we kidding everyone at this training camp.

“So would you like to help me clean up?” Tanaka asked, looking down at the other boy. “Ok.” Ennoshita replied as Tanaka wiped away his tears. The two boys listened to music and cleaned the gym. “OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!!!” Ennoshita yelled as the beginning of “Good Little Girl” from Adventure Time started playing. Then Tanaka sang “Good little boy. Always picking a fight with me! You know that I’m bad but you’re spending the night with me? What do you want from my world? You’re a good little boy.”  
Then Ennoshita sang “Bad little boy. That’s what you’re acting like. I really don’t buy that you’re that kinda guy! And if you are...why do you wanna hangout with me?”  
This continued for the rest of the song and every other song till they finished cleaning the gym.

After that night the rest of the training camp was normal. A few comments under people’s breath about Tanaka but besides that it was same old same old. 

Once they got home Ennoshita decided to stay with Tanaka for a week, his parents will be out of town and Saeko won’t care. 

“So lover-boy where is Saeko anyway?” Ennoshita asked, flopping on Tanaka’s couch. “I don’t know she said that she won’t be in town when I get back. She will probably come back in a week or so.” Tanaka replied, laying on top of Ennoshita. “Oh? Ok.” Ennoshita just reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Hugging Tanaka in the process. “What? Are you excited or something? Being home alone with me for a week, what could we ever do?!” Tanaka asked being as dramatic as ever. “Oh shush!!!” Ennoshita responded lightly hitting Tanaka. “You wanna kiss me so bad!” Tanaka teased. “And what if I do?” Ennoshita looked at Tanaka who was looking at his lips. “Oh come on it’s not like we haven’t kissed before.” Ennoshita teased back. Then Tanaka kissed him. But this kiss is different from any other kiss the two have shared before. It was more aggressive. More passionate. It left the both of them breathless..


End file.
